Talk:Level 1741/@comment-24693751-20160606021058
Well I just posted this in the comments for 1745 but wanted to share here as well to (hopefully) inspire some hope in others)I'm looking at you, Bookworm!��) I finished the episode but had won a treasure chest at the end & still had some time over from another chest as well. I'm not sure what compelled me to try this level again(besides being a masochist...kidding...sort of lol). But I decided to see if I could possibly pass it again without boosters and if so, how long it would take, I was giving myself 50 tries. Anyway, much to my shock and disbelief, I finally passed on try 46 with a score of 161,320 points! So combined with my original passing try(the one with boosters, a CB & a wrapped/striped) it took me either 90 tries if you count the booster winning try or 89 if you don't (I'm not sure which is more accurate). So now I can say this is the level that's taken me the most tries without boosters. I honestly didn't think I was going to pass at that point & I'd started to care less which I honestly think helped, the whole reverse psychology thing I mentioned in my previous post or no sorry, it's actually in a response to other comments below). But yeah...basically just passed by getting a board where I was able to make a bunch of cb's (I was constantly on the lookout for any opportunity to make one &/or collect +5s but first priority is cb's) and then if there was a +5 on the board, I'd use the CB to collect the same color. I tried to only combine the cb's with wraps, not stripes or other cb's because I think they both lower the score as well as the CB/striped taking up more time & the CB/CB also doesn't allow for more to be formed in the same way that using one each on an individual color does. Along with making them myself, the board definitely helped me. I'm not sure how much I agree with staying on the left side of the board. I think primarily yes, that's a good idea but at the same time I think it's just as important to keep an eye on the rest of the board or you could miss opportunities to make cb's. Also to collect +5s. And I think making sure all the icing is clear is important too for the same reasons. The other combo I did use when possible is the wrapped/striped to clear space and open up the board. Anyway, I also still feel that boosters are definitely not a waste, the problem is they'll only help with a board that's already good so like me, you may need to have quite a few to use them. But as I said before, I don't think I would've passed that first time without them. And it took me twice as long to pass without them. My best score altogether apart from my passing tries was 115,960 and that was at try 68(counting previous tries including the winning booster one). Anyway still think the level is completely insane and seriously needs to be nerfed but to those still struggling, just wanted to reconfirm, like pretty much all levels, it is passable, it's not impossible, although I understand it feels that way. But if you want to pass & you take the time and have the patience to keep trying you WILL! I've got faith in you guys, don't lose the faith in yourselves. Remember you made it this far. It sucks but you can do this!!!��������~G